wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział ósmy
''Gulliwer szczęśliwym zdarzeniem znajduje sposób porzucenia Blefusku i po niejakich trudnościach powraca do swej ojczyzny. '' W trzy dni po moim przybyciu przechadzając się przez ciekawość przy północno - wschodnich brzegach wyspy, postrzegłem o pół mili na morzu coś podobnego do przewróconej łodzi. Zdjąwszy trzewiki i pończochy, szedłem wodą jakieś dwieście do trzystu łokci. Widziałem, że ten statek morze napędza ku brzegom, i poznałem natenczas, że to była prawdziwa szalupa, która, jak sądziłem, oderwała się podczas burzy z nieznanego okrętu. Powróciwszy do miasta prosiłem natychmiast Króla Jegomości, aby mi pożyczył dwadzieścia okrętów większych, które po utraconej flocie pozostały, tudzież trzy tysiące majtków pod rozkazami wiceadmirała. Flota, wyszedłszy pod żagle, krążyła koło brzegów, a ja tymczasem pośpieszyłem jak najkrótszą drogą w tę stronę, gdzie pierwszy raz łódź ujrzałem. Przypływ jeszcze ją bliżej ku brzegom zapędził. Wszyscy majtkowie zaopatrzeni byli w mocne liny, które przedtem sam poskręcałem. Gdy okręty nadeszły, zdjąwszy z siebie odzienie wszedłem w wodę i tak może o pięćdziesiąt prętów zbliżyłem się do łodzi, potem musiałem płynąć, dopóki się do niej nie dostałem. Majtkowie rzucili mi linę, której jeden koniec przywiązałem do dziury na dziobie łodzi, a drugi do jednego z pożyczonych mi okrętów. Wszystkie jednak moje usiłowania były daremne, bo nie mogąc zgruntować, nie mogłem roboty mej skończyć. Zacząłem więc płynąć z tyłu łodzi i popychać ją jedną ręką i tym sposobem, korzystając z przypływu morza, przypchałem ją tak blisko ku brzegom, że dostałem dna, chociaż wodę jeszcze aż po brodę miałem. Odpocząłem przez dwie lub trzy minuty i potem łódź pchałem aż do miejsca, gdzie mi woda tylko do pachy sięgała. Największą robotę miałem za sobą, wziąłem więc liny, które na jednym z okrętów przywieziono, i przywiązawszy je pierwej do łodzi, a potem do dziewięciu okrętów, które mi towarzyszyły, za pomocą wiatru i majtków przyciągnąłem łódź na dwadzieścia prętów od brzegu. Gdy morze odstąpiło, suchą nogą przeszedłem do łodzi i przy pomocy dwóch tysięcy ludu z linami i machinami zdołałem ją obrócić dnem do góry, i znalazłem, że nie była bardzo uszkodzona. Nie będę nużył czytelnika opisem trudności, jakie miałem, by doprowadzić ową łódź przy pomocy wioseł, których sporządzenie kosztowało mnie dziesięć dni czasu, do królewskiego portu Blefusku. Tam dla zobaczenia tak ogromnego statku mnóstwo zgromadziło się ludu. Powiedziałem Królowi Jegomości, że szczęśliwy los dał mi napotkać ten statek, ażebym mógł popłynąć do jakiegoś kraju, skąd bym mógł wrócić do ojczyzny mojej. Prosiłem Jego Królewską Mość, ażeby rozkazał naprawić statek i przysposobić do podróży i żeby mi pozwolił wyjechać z państwa swego, na co w bardzo grzeczny sposób przystał. Bardzom się dziwił, że Cesarz Lilliputu nie ścigał mnie po odjeździe moim, ale dowiedziałem się, iż nie wiedząc, żem o zamysłach jego był przestrzeżony, pewny był, że tylko dla uiszczenia się z obietnicy udałem się do Blefusku i po kilku dniach powrócę. Na próżno jednak oczekując mego powrotu, począł być niespokojny i złożywszy z podskarbim i innymi intrygantami radę, wysłał jedną znakomitą osobę z kopią artykułów przeciw mnie ułożonych. Poseł miał instrukcję, ażeby przedłożył Królowi Blefusku wielką monarchy swego łagodność, który przestał na ukaraniu mnie wyłupieniem oczu; żem się uchylił od sprawiedliwości i że jeślibym w dwóch godzinach nie powrócił, będę obdarty z mego tytułu nardaka i za wielkiego zdrajcę i zbrodniarza ogłoszony. Poseł przydał, iż dla zachowania między dwoma państwami pokoju i przyjaźni monarcha jego miał nadzieję, że jego brat. Król Blefusku, rozkaże mnie związanego do Lilliputu odprowadzić, ażeby ukarano mnie jako zdrajcę. Król Blefusku, wziąwszy trzy dni do namysłu, dał odpowiedź arcyuprzejmą i dyplomatyczną. Przedstawił, że Cesarz Jegomość, brat jego, wie dobrze, iż jest rzeczą niepodobną odesłanie mnie związanego, a chociażem mu porwał flotę, wszelako jest mi wdzięczny za wielkie przysługi, którem uczynił przy zawarciu pokoju. Nadto, że obydwaj monarchowie będą w krótkim czasie ode mnie uwolnieni, ponieważ znalazłem na brzegu dziwnej wielkości okręt, którym mogę puścić się na morze, i że wydał rozkazy, ażeby go przy mojej pomocy i podług moich przepisów naprawiono, tak że spodziewa się, iż za kilka niedziel obydwa państwa zostaną uwolnione od tego nieznośnego ciężaru, jakim jest moja osoba. Z taką odpowiedzią poseł powrócił do Lilliputu, a Król Blefusku opowiedział, co się stało, ofiarowując pod wielkim sekretem łaskawą swoją dla mnie protekcję, jeślibym chciał na jego usługach zostać. Choć rozumiałem, iż mi to szczerzę mówił, przedsięwziąłem jednak nigdy nie zostawać na łasce ani monarchów, ani ministrów, kiedym się bez nich mógł obejść. Dlatego oświadczywszy Jego Królewskiej Mości należytą wdzięczność za jego łaskawe dla mnie względy, prosiłem pokornie, aby na mój wyjazd pozwolił, mówiąc, iż skoro los dobry lub zły ofiarowuje mi okręt, postanowiłem raczej puścić się na ocean aniżeli być pobudką do zerwania przyjaźni między dwiema tak potężnymi monarchiami. Król nie zdawał się być urażony tą mową, owszem, dowiedziałem się, że tak on, jak i wielu ministrów kontenci byli z mego przedsięwzięcia. Te uwagi przywiodły mnie do prędszego, niżeli zamierzałem, odjazdu, a dwór, który sobie tego również życzył, usilnie się przyłożył do przyśpieszenia mej podróży. Pięciuset rzemieślników użyto do zrobienia podług moich przepisów dwóch żagli do mej łodzi, najgrubsze płótno w trzynaścioro zszywając. Sam się zająłem robieniem sznurów i lin, dziesięć, dwadzieścia i trzydzieści lin skręcając w jedną. Wielki kamień, który po długim szukaniu znalazłem przypadkiem nad brzegiem morza, posłużył mi za kotwicę. Z trzystu wołów dostałem łoju na smarowanie łodzi i inne potrzeby. Nieskończoną miałem pracę przy wycinaniu najgrubszych i największych drzew na wiosła i maszty, w czym mi jednak pomagali cieśle okrętowi Jego Królewskiej Mości, wygładzając je, kiedy dokonałem pierwszej obróbki. W jakiś miesiąc potem, gdy wszystko było gotowe, poszedłem na pożegnanie do Króla. Król Jegomość, otoczony familią, wyszedł z pałacu. Położyłem się twarzą ku ziemi, ażebym miał honor ucałowania ręki królewskiej, którą mi łaskawie podał, podobnież jak Królowa i młodzi książęta i księżniczki. Darował mi pięćdziesiąt sakiewek, każda po dwieście sprugów, i portret swój naturalnej wielkości, co wszystko dla większego bezpieczeństwa w jedną moją rękawiczkę schowałem. Ceremonie z moim odjazdem związane zbyt były liczne, bym miał nudzić nimi czytelnika. Naładowałem na łódź sto zabitych wotów i trzysta skopów, a także chleba i napoju, i mięsiwa pieczonego tyle, ile czterystu kucharzy mogło przygotować. Wziąłem ze sobą sześć krów, dwa byki, tyleż owiec i baranów żywych, aby w moim rodzinnym kraju założyć ich hodowlę. Ażeby bydło, które zabierałem, mieć czym żywić, wziąłem stosowną ilość siana i worek pełny zboża. Wielką miałem ochotę wywieźć z sobą tuzin ludzi tamtych, ale Król żadnym sposobem pozwolić na to nie chciał, i po ścisłym zrewidowaniu mych kieszeni kazał mi na honor przyrzec, żebym żadnego z poddanych jego nie brał, chociażby który sam tego chciał i o to prosił. Wszystko przygotowawszy, jak tylko mogłem najlepiej, wyszedłem pod żagle o godzinie szóstej rano dnia dwudziestego czwartego września roku 1701. Gdym upłynął mil cztery ku północy, wiatr zmienił się na południowo-wschodni i około godziny szóstej wieczór postrzegłem między północą i zachodem wyspę małą, prawie na pół mili odległą. Zbliżyłem się do niej i rzuciłem kotwicę z tej strony, która była od wiatru bezpieczna. Zdała mi się być bezludna. Podjadłszy, położyłem się na spoczynek i spałem około sześciu godzin, gdyż we dwie godziny dopiero po moim obudzeniu rozedniało. Zjadłem śniadanie, a mając wiatr pomyślny podniosłem kotwicę i płynąłem w tę stronę, co i dnia poprzedzającego, za przewodnią mego kieszonkowego kompasu. Zamiarem moim było dostać się do wysp, które sądziłem, że leżą na północny wschód od Ziemi Van Diemena. Przez cały ten dzień nie odkryłem nic. Ale nazajutrz o trzeciej po południu, gdy podług rachunku mego zrobiłem około dwudziestu czterech mil od Blefusku, postrzegłem statek płynący jakby w kierunku południowo - wschodnim. Mój zaś kierunek był ściśle wschodni. Wołałem na niego, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Postrzegłem jednak, że zaczynam go doganiać, ponieważ wiatr osłabł. Natychmiast wszystkie podniosłem żagle i w pół godziny postrzeżono mnie z okrętu, wywieszono banderę i z działa wystrzelono. Niełatwo wyobrazić sobie radość, którą uczułem z tej niespodziewanej nadziei odwiedzenia raz jeszcze ukochanej ojczyzny i drogich moich, których w niej zostawiłem. Statek opuścił żagle, a ja doścignąłem go o piątej lub szóstej wieczór dnia dwudziestego szóstego września. Serce moje skakało z radości, gdym na okręcie ujrzał flagę angielską. Włożyłem moje owce i krowy do kieszeni i z całym moim niewielkim ładunkiem przeniosłem się na okręt. Był to statek pewnego angielskiego kupca, powracający przez morza północne i południowe z Japonii, a komendę na nim miał kapitan Jan Biddell z Deptfordu, człowiek zacny i doświadczony żeglarz. Byliśmy pod trzydziestym stopniem szerokości geograficznej. Znajdowało się na tym statku ludzi pięćdziesiąt, między którymi napotkałem jednego z dawnych towarzyszy moich, Piotra Williamsa, który mię dobrze kapitanowi zarekomendował. Ten poczciwy mąż bardzo mnie grzecznie przyjął i prosił, abym mu opowiedział, skąd i dokąd płynąłem. Opowiedziałem mu w krótkich słowach, lecz on sądził, że cierpienia i niebezpieczeństwa pomieszały mi rozum. Postrzegłszy to, dobyłem z kieszeni moje owce i krowy, na których widok w niewypowiedziane wpadł podziwienie, przekonawszy się o prawdzie tego, co ode mnie słyszał. Pokazałem mu także pieniądze złote, które na odjeździe dał mi Król Blefusku, tudzież jego naturalnej wielkości portret i wiele innych tego kraju osobliwości. Dałem mu dwie sakiewki, każda po dwieście sprugów, i przyobiecałem za naszym do Anglii przybyciem darować mu jedną krowę cielną i jedną owcę kotną. Nie chcę nużyć czytelnika opisywaniem szczegółów mej na ogół pomyślnej podróży. Stanęliśmy na Dunach trzynastego kwietnia roku 1702. Jedno tylko miałem nieszczęście, że mi okrętowe szczury porwały owcę. Znalazłem w dziurze jej kości do czysta obrane z mięsa. Resztę mojego bydła dowiozłem zdrowo i puściłem na paszę na pewnej równinie w Greenwich, gdzie im trawa bardzo delikatna do smaku przypadła, a żywiłem o to pewne obawy. Nie miałbym ich czym paść w czasie tak długiej podróży, gdyby nie poczciwość kapitana, który dał mi najdelikatniejsze suchary. Mieszałem je z wodą i tak karmiłem moje bydło. Przez krótki czas mego bawienia w Anglii zyskałem wiele pokazując moje bydlątka różnym osobom dystyngowanym, a nawet i pospólstwu. Nim zaś drugą podróż przedsięwziąłem, sprzedałem je za sześćset funtów szterlingów. Po moim ostatnim powrocie zauważyłem, że ich potomstwo znacznie wzrosło, zwłaszcza owce, które dzięki osobliwszej miękkości swego runa przyczynią się, jak przypuszczam, do polepszenia naszych wełnianych manufaktur. Zabawiłem tylko dwa miesiące z moją żoną i z dziećmi. Nienasycona chęć widzenia obcych krajów nie dozwalała dłużej siedzieć na miejscu. Zostawiłem żonie mojej tysiąc pięćset funtów szterlingów i ulokowałem ją w wygodnym domu w Redriff, a resztę fortuny, częścią w pieniądzach, częścią w towarach, wziąłem ze sobą w nadziei powiększenia mego majątku. Stryj mój Jan zostawił mi grunta blisko Epping, przynoszące rocznego dochodu trzydzieści funtów szterlingów, a z arendy dużego folwarku w Czarnej Wólce w Fetter-Lane miałem drugie tyle, tak więc nie obawiałem się, żeby żona i dzieci moje od gminy wsparcia potrzebowały. Syn mój Jan, tego imienia co stryj, uczęszczał do elementarnej szkoły i był posłusznym dzieckiem, a córka Elżbieta (która teraz jest za mężem i ma dzieci) zajmowała się ręcznymi robótkami. Pożegnałem żonę, syna i córkę z wielkim łez z jednej i drugiej strony wylaniem. Wszedłem odważnie na statek, zwany „Przygoda”, kupiecki, o ładunku trzystu beczek, który płynął do Suraty. Komendę miał na nim kapitan John Nicholas z Liverpoolu. Opisanie tej podróży zawarte jest w drugiej części dzieła. Podróże Gulliwera 01 08